rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rycerze brązu uwalniają Saori
INTRO ( Gdy już Saori i jej Rycerze Zodiaku - część jest w śpiączce a pozostali są uwięzieni wydmach Posejdona a Świątynie opanował Posejdon i Morscy Generałowie .Gdy już Saori straciła już nadzieje w tedy do Sanktuarium przyszli pozostali rycerze brązu za zdrade wobec Ateny ) " Przy Świątyni Ateny " Baian:Teraz załatwimy tych rycerzy Ateny Krishna:Nie macie żadnej nadzieji Aiolos:Tylko tak wam się zdaje Saga Camus Shaka Mu Aiolia Orfeusz Shiryu Hyoga Seiya Shun bez żadnych ruchów Mu Shaka Camus spróbójcie nas wydostać Saga:Ja spróbóje obudzić pozostałych Camus:Musimy się wydostać tylko bezgwałtownych ruchów Mu:Shiryu Seiya Hyoga Shun wy za bardzo się nie szarpać bo wydmy Posejdona nas bardziej ucisną Orfeusz Lira:Tylko żeby Morscy Generałowie nie za bardzo widzieli co robimy Sorrento:Nie tak ławto z wydm Posejdona co Rycerze Zodiaku ( Do Sanktuarium po tajemnie weśli Jabu Geki Ban Nachi Ichi prowadzeni przez Shainę która zna każdy zakamarek Sanktuarium , nawet sami Morscy Genrałowie i Posejdon oraz Rycerze Zodiaku się tego niespodziewają ) Ichi:Hej pacie tamci śpią Nachi Geki Ban :Lepej ich nie ruszaj Ichi Jabu:Hej przestancie Shaina:Cicho Asterion Argor Dante Aldebaran Capella Shura Maska Śmierci Aphrodite oni są w śpioczce słuchajcie mnie uważnie durnie ja idę do świątyni Ateny a wy sprawdzie czy nie ma pobliżu Morskich Generałów ( Jabu Geki Ichi Nachi Ban poszli za sanktuarium widząc że część rycerzy jest uwiezionych przez morskich generałów więc zaczeli atak a Shaina jest w środku świątyni Ateny ) Isaac:Coś słyszeliście Baian Sorrento Kanon Krishna :Nie tylko my i uwięźieni rycerze zodiaku tu są Jabu Geki Ban Ichi Nachi:''Wiry mocy brązu '' Seiya Shiryu Hyoga Shun:Jabu Geki Ban Ichi Nachi wy przeciesz nie żyjecie Saga Aiolos Shaka Mu Aiolia Camus Orfeusz Lira:Walcie z morskimi generałami ( Gdy Morscy Generałowie się ledwo co podnieśli do Jabu i reszta rycerzy brązu atakują kolejny ale nie uwalniają Rycerzy Zodiaku tylko paczą jak Morscy Generałowie szybko idąc do morskich głębin ) " W Komnacie Ateny " Julian:Co tam się stało Morscy Generałowie gdzie są tu widzę kolejni jacyś rycerze Ateno Saori:Milo szybko widzisz Posejdonie kolejny raz przygrywasz ze mną i mojimi rycerzami Shaina:Nie tak prędko Ateno Milo:Shaina ty żyjesz Aiolia was uwięźił na śmierć Shaina:Posejdon wszystko zrobił za nas ten atak na sanktuarium ale my tylko tak ukratkiem przyszliśmy Saori Milo:Tylko przyszliśmy Julian:Ateno ty masz budowników Shaina:Zaraz szybko raz dwa trzy ''Marok Wężowego Oka '' (Shaina pokonywają Juliana raz morskich generałów spowrotem szybko jak się pojawili znikli zosawiając Saori i rycerzy zodiaku na samym sobie z częścią śpioczce rycerzy ) " Poza Świątynią Ateny " Saga Aiolos Shaka Camus Mu Ailoia Orfeusz Lira Shiryu Hyoga Seiya Shun:Ateno uwolinij nas Saori:''Krzyk Ateny '' Milo:''Scarlet Needle Antares '' (Saori razem z Milo uwalniają Sagę Camusa Aiolosa Shakę Mu Aiolię Orfeusza Shiryu Hyogę Seiyę Shuna z wydm Posejdona ) Saori:Shaina Jabu Geki Ichi Nachi Ban mnie uratowali i uwolnili z Posejdona i Morskich Generałów ze sanktuarium a teraz odeszli Shiryu Hyoga Seiya Shun :Saori Ailoia:Myślałem że nie żyją Mu:Ale przeżyli Milo:Shainy nic nie zabije Orfeusz Lira:Albo ktoś ich ocalił przed śmiercią Camus:Może jakaś bogini czy bóg uwolinił to też możliwe Shaka:U nas sądzi Budda i bóstwa hiduskie Saga:Ale kto teraz musimy przygodować się na kolejną walkę z Hadesem na pewno nieodpóści nam i wyratować pozostałych rycerzy z wiecznego snu z pod Hypnosa Aiolos:Bogini na pewno towrzysze ocalimy was bo wszyscy są Rycerzami Zodiaku obrońcami Ateny ( I wszyscy rycerze są razem z godni Shaka sam próbóje wyciągnoś rycerzy z wiecznego snu z Hypnosa , a reszta przygodowuje się do walki z Hadesem i Spectrianami ) " W domu Panny " Shaka:''Budda Lotosu Snu ''obudzć naszych towrzyszy rycerzy zodiaku z pod Hypnosa snu ( Budda Shaki wysłuchał prośby i wybudził pozostałych rycerzy Aldebarana Asteriona Shure Dante Capelle Argora Maske Śmierci Aphrodity z wiecznego snu z Hypnosa ) Saori:Teraz wszyscy rycerze są w koplecie no prawie wszyscy KONIEC